Awake, Eternal Sleep Ended
by Ringleader.anonymous
Summary: This story is about the Undertaker's curiosity about what comes after death(if anything), if life can be continued after the soul has already left the corpse, and if he can overcome the consequences of messing with natures balance between the living, and the dead.
1. Awake, eternal sleep interupted

Darkness, nothing but utter black despair. So cold, so lonely. nothing and no one just pitch black sadness, the kind you feel in your bones and your soul, then.i reached out, trying to find something to grab onto, to find something letting me know where or what i was. "ahh is she rising?" voices unknown to me,spoke as if reaching through that blackness. "i-is she back?" and unsteady voice said to a stronger, less afraid tone. "I do believe so, give her a moment though." they went on discussing as i tried to open my eyes, but a harsh material was blinding my vision. My head throbbed and my body ached to the core, I tried speaking to the men in the room but it only came out a low,unsteady rasp. It rang in my ears, nothing made sense? where was i? i tugged at the restraints holding me down, why was i being held captive? and most importantly, who was i? what had happened to me? why couldn't i speak? "she grows restless" the stronger of the two voices said, "we better move her before she become uncontrollable like the rest"  
I felt movement under me as they pushed what ever kind of bed i was tied to, the voices got muffled as the moved me so i could only make out so much, even then it didn't make sense. "is she successful? will "they" be pleased with our work?" the unsteady voice asked, stuttering. " we will have to see, it is still early with this one" this voice paused as we stopped, i heard the grinding of metal, a door maybe? then movement again as it continued to say. " this one is special, i shall take extra care of her at my workshop, run a few tests and get back to you in two months time" a brief gasp then, "two months? you can't be serious! how will i explain this to the others? the meeting is set in a month from now? then the shipments must be made in two months" stuttering, waiting for a reply the other man sighed and answered. "then have the meeting on the same day as shipments, i need two months before i can even consider this further". I couldn't make out any more of what they said, so i must have passed out after that for the rest goes blank.  
(adding more later on, hope you guys are atleast a little curious to see what happens xD and please i don't want any more crap out my bad spelling and grammar I don't care, it's about the story not the spelling)  
~Joker


	2. Awake, inside the coffin

I regained consciousness again, I don't know how long i was out let alone what time it was for I was still blind-folded, I only felt coldness as i tried to sit up. My arm restraints were gone i had found, but my legs you still tied down. I still didn't under stand,but I cried out for help. "aaauuhhhnn" that dry rasping noise i had heard earlier when i tried to speak, why? couldn't I speak? i tried looking for the restraints holding my legs but it was as if I wasn't in control of my body anymore. My arms thrashed about, legs kicking only an inch off what ever i was tied to, But then i heard it, footsteps.

"Ahh my dear, no need to thrash around? we aren't here to harm you, just observe you while you regain your bearings of this world again" my body's energy lit up like a Christmas tree at the presence of someone being close by, but I still had no control over my actions. "this world? regain my bearings? what? what does he mean by that?" i asked myself, trying to speak aloud but the dry rasping of vibrations in my throat was the only reply. "oh yes, you sense my presence, does this mean you can hear me?"

"of course I can hear you? I'm not deaf you loon, just tied down by some freak. what? are you going to take advantage of me or something?" i tried to scream at who ever was talking but still i couldn't form words. "oh what passion! she tries to speak and it's as though the love for her new life is causing her voice to be lost! it's like she is the little mermaid, selling her voice for her love of this world is greater than the love of speaking!" a new(flamboyant) voice entered the room, i could hear movements so i questioned if he was prancing about like an idiot or was drunk. "now,now gentleman give the lady some room" the second voice from the night before had also entered the room, as if i could see in the dark, it was as if candles were lit where the three men were in the room. i could see three individual lights, but nothing else. could I, see their souls? Just at the thought of 'soul' my body thrashed about wildly, clawing at my leg restraints. "what the bloody hell is going on you blokes?" i wanted to scream as i felt two sets of hands hold me down and tie up my wrists again.

"umm, Viscount Druitt was it? would y-you mind giving us a hand?" the trembling voice from the earlier two asked. "ahh but i am merely a messenger from the goddess of beauty, I am not meant to get my hands dirty?" the Flamboyant voice answered in a sing-song voice. "heeheehee, you two amuse me and bring me the purest form of happiness!" the lower of the three voices laughed and got higher, less serious. "what a boring place the world would be without laughter" i felt what seemed to be an oddly long fingernail fallow my jaw "isn't that right miss?" He laughed again after my restraints were secure. "can you at least close the lid to that thing? as lovely as she is, she is starting to give me the shivers" the flamboyant voice seemed to have switched to serious. "ahh of course" i heard a soft thud, and the air grew stuffy.

I twitched and shook, trying to get out. I hated tight spaces ever since I was little. *wait. . .* if I had control over my facial expressions, my eyes would've grown wide. "wh-when I was little?" i tried speaking again but only got out "aahng, ittle" so I just continued in my head so as not to alert the men in the room. ''I hated tight spaces, even when I was little'' is what i tried saying. does this mean, I remembered something? I. . . .I, I don't know? it's still drawing a blank but how did that just pop into my head? maybe my subconscious is telling me something? Apparently the men in the room heard my attempts to speak because what ever they locked me in was opened and my blind fold yanked off. "did she just speak?" the trembling voice grew less afraid. "I do believe so, seems this one is progressing" my eye were blinded by the sudden light, but i couldn't cover them with my hands since they were still tied down. They burned,yet I couldn't close them. as if I was trying to absorb that light to fill the darkness i felt inside since I first awoke.

"Well Adrian, what does this mean?" i made out the outlines of only two people so i figured the third one far off was this Adrian fellow. "well what? you heard her barely say "little" we don't even know if she can understand us let alone understand what's happened to her" I saw movement as my vision got a little clearer, silver hair held back over green eyes. That would be burned into my skull as my first memory involving sight. As he got closer i felt that deep down urge to rip into his flesh i had earlier when they had all come around. I wanted something from him, something I didn't have.I could still faintly see the candle image i saw before in all three of them, but his was different. Instead of the deep orange/ yellow the other to men had within them, His was a dark purple almost to the point of black. I almost didn't catch it from his black clothes but it simmered in the corner of my eye as he walked away.

"no" I tried to say "don't go, come back, please" a little less hoarse than be fore it came out "nnmg, dnt" but then my control left as my whole body shook and thrashed violently when I could no longer see the silver haired name.I couldn't stop myself, my restraints ripped one by one till I grabbed hold of the side of the coffin I now saw I was being held in sitting up and looking for him. I couldn't stop,I tried fighting against it but it only barely slowed my actions, I had to get to him, it was like I was being drawn to him. The two other men jumped back in surprise,stumbling over themselves as they dashed from the room. The silver haired man turned to me holding back his hair again so I could see those alluring green eyes. "well now, looks like the lady is stronger than I thought, that in it's self deserves a laugh" he bit down on a bone shaped cooking not even a bit worried that i was crawling out of my coffin,ready to lunge.

"I think someone is a little grumpy, heeheehee" He laughed to himself,shifting his weight to the other foot as he was standing and reached behind his coat for something I couldn't see. "pl-please don't k-kill me" i tried saying but again my words weren't my own, he pulled out another bone biscuit. "if you can take this from me I wont chain you back inside one of me coffins, but if you can't restrain yourself I will be forced to" he stood, swinging the biscuit back and forth as if i were a dog getting a treat. "mnn nim al trinnn" is what came out of my mouth, but "I'm no animal, I wont do tricks for you" is what i tried to say as my body lunged forward. Teeth barring as if ready to tear straight through his chest ,I strained and pulled, willing my arms back to my side as they reached for his coat. "stop! stop that I said!" i felt stupid yelling at my arms to do as they were told but what else could I do? His eye stayed steady, not even flinching as i lunged for his neck. My body craved something in him that I it didn't have, as if something inside me was missing and he had it. One fluent motion and the man with the silver hair had struck the back of my neck rendering my body of movement and I crumpled at his feet. Still conscious just unable to move, i looked up into those eyes i tried a second ago to claw out, and sobbed. For once I had control of my body, but what i chose to do was completely sob. I had almost attacked someone, a living person. I would never of done that if i were in my right mind.

But I wasn't in my right mind, was I? I couldn't even control my own movements let alone my thoughts, why was this happening? I was a prisoner of my own mind and I felt so alone. . . so tired. . . so cold, cold that's it. I was cold, I hadn't realized it before but i couldn't feel the breeze that was pushing the mans hair back into his face. i didn't feel the warmth of his hand when he hit my neck. I concentrated really hard, trying to feel my own heart beating, but there was nothing. Nothing to signify i was alive, I didn't need air to breath while I was in that coffin a while back and yet my chest still pushed in and out as if it were a subconscious urge. I looked up while all this running through my imprisoned mind, and just sobbed. I couldn't even hold myself to try and comfort what sanity I had left, i shut my eyes not wanting to see that black/purple void dwelling in the man looking down at me. so I continued to cry, It took me a while to realized I had been picked up and set back into my coffin. I opened my eyes just in time to see his before the familiar soft 'thud' of the lid closer left me in the utter black loneliness that I had come to know as familiar.

_**(Chapter over, Next chapter on it's way! what do you guys think? please leave a Review! good or bad doesn't matter**_  
_**~Joker)**_


	3. Awake, In A Place Called Home

I awoke with the same blinding light piercing my eyes as the first time, but what did it matter? I was already dead and nothing mattered anymore. As I grew adjusted I felt my body loose control as I sense the presence of three souls in the room I was parked in. Two face I have never seen before loomed over my open coffin, they were a man and a woman probably around the age of fifty. Kind eyes that seemed to be deeply moved to see me, but backed away a little worried as my body lurched and tried to attack them. I had bigger restraints on this time to hold me down.

I couldn't make out any words, the voices just buzzed in my ears like annoying wasps. I could see their souls perfectly though, both orange and yellow mixed as if a candle was dwelling in their chests. My body craved it, wanted nothing more than to rip into them and steal what made them different than I.  
"Oh she's just as beautiful as ever!" Their voices started to make sense, but were mumbled. "except for those ghastly scars all over" the woman continued and grimaced at the sight of my body.

"surely you could have done a better job of putting her back together?" the man said a little disgusted. "Hey, I made her look beautiful" I recognized the third voice as Undertaker (A.K.A Adrian) "I take pride in my work, her stitches are perfectly spaced and a soft gray. you couldn't ask for a better outcome" he protested, you could hear the pride in his voice. I regret to say the rest of the "visit" went much like that, discussing me and my body and when "I'd be ready". I honestly didn't care, I couldn't even leave this coffin let alone control my body around people.

Some time passed but I don't recall how much, before the couple finally left me in peace. Their words lost my interest and I kept getting distracted by the flame like souls dancing around and vibrating in my vision. Adrian came to my side and spoke in a soft tone. "Well now, your parents seemed nice?" Wait.. . . .What?! Did I just hear him right? "miggn. . . .prets?" I heard my rasp of a voice ask, he nodded to me as if understanding. "yes that was them, but I doubt you remember them just yet" He nodded to me, then moved behind me to where I couldn't see and I felt movement as my death bed on wheels moved out the door and down the hall. I glanced as far back as I could and just saw the top half of his face, he smiled down at me and stated "We are off to run tests today, check your reflexes, verbal capability and mental processing. if there is something human left in you than we must dig it out!" he seemed quite excited.

Our journey took a while, he chatted to me and talked to keep me calm. for some reason my body didn't thrash around like it had the first time. I thought it over and spoke out loud seeing if it would help my speech.(but for the sake of understanding, I will just write her translated words) "were they really my parents? I didn't recognize them at all though? maybe they aren't and he is just lying to me to try to ship me off to some family, or worse a science laboratory. Wait. . Was it all a Lie?" all these questions and many more swam through my mind, haunting me and driving me to the brink of insanity for a nice road trip. He seemed to sense my pain and spoke again in a soothing tone as he opened a door and pushed my cart in. "It's alright, you'll be just fine. No one is going to hurt you here, I want to help you miss" He carefully slide my death box from the cart to a high table, the difference in high made my body jump. "Ahh that's a good sign, it means your body is becoming more sensitive to it's surroundings." He assured me, bumming around the high rafted room, that was all I could see from my chained position.

"Ah I hear you rustle, don't worry my dear we will have you up and walking in not time!" He chimed as he set several vials filled with strange colored liquids and boxes with the labels smudged or torn off. He came back and saw I had settled down, I hadn't even moved. "Alright, I'm going to unhook you now" I tried to scream "NO! YOU IDIOT! I'LL LOOSE CONTROL, keep me tied up, I don't wish to hurt anyone, I never want to kill another living thing". . . another living thing, hmm the Irony.

"If I need to I will do the same as I did last time, I'll knock you unconscious" He reassured my thrashing body as if knowing exactly ,my worries and fears. It didn't exactly calm me down, inside our out. He reached and slid me carefully so the coffin was upright, then worked on the restraints starting at my legs. Once I was free he took a step back, seeing what my next move would be. I forced myself to concentrate "left,right Left,right" I repeated to myself gripping the sides of my coffin and steadying my feet on the cold stone floor.

I took my first step out, My body kept wanting to take control but movement wise i stayed dominant. I made Progress, he held out a dog bone biscuit again and I was half way to him. That when his soul came into focus. That slight glimmer of deadly purple made my stitches itch and skin crawl. I could feel my body shudder as it lurched forward. I yelled "nooost! p-cnn. . . . .trl. . . aaaan lizzz" Which translated was "no! stop it! keep control of yourself Analiese!"

I was so focused on my movements it took me by such a surprise when I realized it. I had said my own name. Where on earth did that come from? how in the bloody earth did That name. . . my name. . . pop into my mind? My body and mind stopped working as one and you could see it in my eyes. as soon as I lost focus my body lurched forward towards Adrian going straight for his chest. But he blocked with one swift movement of his hand, knocking me to the floor. The body that was moments ago under my control was now slumped over and twitching, but it didn't give up and got back up to get another chance at his purple flame of life. I cursed myself in my mind, how could I of been so stupid?

In another fluent motion with his elbows this time I was down for the count, but it didn't keep the stitched up wreck from repeating it's past mistakes. Undertaker watched with calms eyes as he dodged attack after attack from my stitched corpse, not even batting an eye. "stop! stop it Analiese I'm begging you! you don't want to do this! this isn't you!" I screamed at myself in my head, Screaming louder and louder till the body let out an ear shattering wail of defeat and collapsed to the ground. Sprawled out and twitching, It was out of energy to continue it's attacks.

"You were closer this time my dear" Undertaker said as he crouched down next to my body watching it shudder. It rasped out loud in response, I have never felt more disconnected to my body until that very moment. Nothing made sense, the room was spinning and my vision blurred. I could suddenly see between ten and twelve souls all around me. they were all orange and Yellow, like flames of a candle. I still couldn't understand why I had this ability to see a person's soul, or why Adrian's was different. . . what made him different? why was I like this? Why couldn't I control myself? All these thoughts swarmed my already fatigued mind, that and the stress it was under from trying to control the body I was attached to, the outcome became the same as the time before.

I lost it, I started uncontrollable sobbing. "wh. . . . hyyy" my body let out and nothing else besides ear shattering sobs and moans. Undertaker took my up in his arms and carried me to my coffin, or as I suspected because I had enough in me to force me eyes shut so as not to see the look of disappointment i pictured to be on his face. Why proving I could do this and his opinion mattered to me I couldn't say, but all I could say was that he was the only one who has treated me like a person. . .a human being. . .and not like a freak of nature or a science project. After he set me down I opened my eyes and realized he had laid me down on a couch with my head in his lap. He sat there with me patiently letting my scream and thrash and bawl. It has been several moments before I heard it, his voice smooth and gentle but still had his deep seriousness like the fist time I heard it from the Dark of my Coffin. He sang a lullaby to me and it went.

**_(this Lullaby is mine, I wrote it a week or so before I started this story actually and felt it don't steal it, I worked hard on it)_**

**_(Title: A Place Called Home)_**

_Take my hand in yours, I'll hold you close_

_ Let you know you're not alone_

_ I'm here with you and that's all that matter's now_

_We'll hide away just you and I_

_I'll face the ones who made you cry_

_In our special place we go_

_That's where we'll call home_

_I'll hold you there till your heart's full_

_Even when the world we know falls around us like snow_

_You'll still be safe with me there_

_I'll surround you like the blackness we find in others_

_And the blackness that tares me away from you_

_In that place we call home_

_We share a warmth none but us know_

_A love, stronger than their lies_

_Their alibis's_

_The words we crave_

_Aren't the ones we need_

_As the place we call home crumbles._

**_((((((((when the story is finally completed, I will tell you why/how I based the entire story line around this very Lullaby/poem))))_**)

**(just to let you know, I actually started tearing up and crying when I wrote this because I know how the story ends and It made me sob)**

His song finished, his voice caught and I looked up to see a single tear be shed from those glowing green eyes. "I used to sing that to my Wife when she had trouble sleeping, See she had Insomnia so I had to help her sleep most nights" His eyes were sad and misty as he spoke. I looked up at him, his appearance made me want to cry all over again. He noticed me "Would you like me to tell you more? It's seems you've calmed down but a story shouldn't hurt." He said and adjusted himself so he could continue.  
"Well my dear, I'm guessing I should tell you how I first meet Rosalyn. Rosalyn being my wife." He took a deep breath, brushing the hair from his eyes. "It was winter when we first meet, twenty three years ago now. . ."

_**(((the rest of the story will be in Undertaker's (a.k.a Adrian's) point of view, since He is reliving a memory Unless I say otherwise )))**_

It was late November, only a light snow covered let us know cold dreary months were ahead. I at the time was an A-Class Shinigami, top of my class even said to be "Legendary". I was quite famous within the Reaper Society, I could get crying babies to give me their soul's willingly if I needed to. But that's besides the point. My list of names for that day was nearly complete, only two left and relatively close together. I signed and read the name over in my mind again as I searched the streets for my next targeted soul. I usually had the souls not on the "To-Die" list that got mixed into the one's scheduled for that day or week, this case had such an occurrence.

The streets weren't to crowded so I found the address relatively quick, I walked up the side walk then people watched a while to get a grasp on the event at hand. "It was an engorgement masquerade ball?" I asked myself under my breath, I gave a slight groan but summoned my death scythe out in the form of an elegant Silver mask, it looked like one continuous silver wire woven into designs and ornate shapes making up a skull, it sat on a ling silver stick so I could hold it in front of my Shinigami issued straight framed spectacles. If you looks at me a ways off I looked like a dapper gentle man in semi formal wear and a skull mask, closer up and you could see through the mask just being able to make out my features.

I charmed my why past the invitations and walked in without a problem, I looked for the face that went with the second to last name on my list. "almost done, then you can go sit at home until tomorrow's list" I thought to myself. I asked around and got strange answers? "oh yes I heard they got over excited by all the "well wishers" and left", "I haven't seen anyone of the family yet, I hope their okay?, and a few "We're looking to wish good luck to! but it seems the whole family is late?" I questioned my resources, and pulled the death list back out.

See the place and time can change at any moment, usually it doesn't but each case is different. This time it changed to a street corner, I shrugged it off a retrieved my Shinigami issued trench coat and returned my scythe to my pocket, i travel form. I exited just as quickly as I had arrived and escaped to an ally way to scale the wall and run across roof tops like I had done several times before. I ran not even a little out of breath, approaching the street corner. I watched, The paper's reason of death also changed "Carriage accident" I waited till the appropriate time and with a swift movement I leaped gracefully(And Quietly) onto the roof of my targets carriage.

I stayed on top ready to rescue the family inside at any cost, I waited patiently until the time would come to take the horses reins and steer this thing out of the way of what ever it planned to hit. I waited, The time was coming, exactly on the dot i heard the team of horses whinny and heard the coachmen yell "out of the waaay! move miss!" I turned and looked sharply and bit my tongue as I realized my grave mistake. The time went in slow motion as I saw the face of the young woman who's face was the one of whom I had to postpone her death.

I leaped from the carriage full force, grabbing her waist and pulling her to the side walk as far away from the carriage as possible, her life was my responsibility now. We crashed to the ground and I shielded her body with my own from the huge tidal wave of slush and mud that came crashing over head.

She stared up at me terrified, shocked, and the look of complete anger on her face. "what on earth were you thinking?" she yelled at me, but I ignored her and stood up offering my hand (because I was a gentleman as much as a Shinigami) she reluctantly took it and stood, flattening her dress down. Behind us the carriage swerved and hit a gas street lamp causing an explosion. I covered her from falling carriage parts and debri. "A simple "Thank-you kind stranger" would suffice" I said, a little annoyed by her attitude. "Well if I was thankful I would would say those words" She glared at me and I returned it with the signature Shinigami cold glance.

"My dear!. . ." and older, thicker man waddled over and clasped the young woman's shoulder. "are you Alright my dear girl? not hurt? nothing broken?" He didn't even give her time to answer before he turned to me. "My fine man, I thank you with everything in me. you saved my darling daughter's life I don't know what I would've done if I had lost her" He shook my hand vigorously in appreciation.

"surely, i need no reward" I said calmly as I saw one of my fellow Shinigami leap from the roof and land near the carriage,death scythe in hand. The way he held it showed he was a newbie in training. Dark hair, tall and thin. A more flamboyant reaper landed by his side. Red hair and some sort of military uniform on, papers littered the snow around them as the dark haired one collected the soul of whom ever the carriage hit.

"oh yes you do my lad, You saved my only daughter's life. surely you can take something as reward or payment for your noble deed?" The father was persistent but my mind was else where as I continued to watch the two shinigami in training struggle as the man who was dying was lashing out through his cinematic record. It lashed out and started to bind it'self around the two newbies, I grew concerned. "No honestly it was nothing, now if you'll please excuse m-" I didn't get to finish. "Now honestly!" the young woman spoke up. "You saved my life the least I can do is have you for dinner or something?" She protested but I was more concerned on getting to the two failing shinigami.

"Alright then, I shall come for dinner. but really I must be going, something urgent has come up" I agreed not even realizing it and made a break for a near by alley way to save the two failures. I leaped up a stair well and was nearly to the roof when a voice almost knocked me from my holding on the brick wall. "

Hey! I didn't te-. . . what on earth are you doing all the way up there?" I nearly slipped, but whipped around to see the young woman had followed me to give me her address. I attempted to hide my scythe but tried in vain as her next question came out. "And what on earth is that in your hand?" I paused, not willing to explain who (or what) I really was.

Her eyes grew wide as I leaped down to meet her, she tried forming words but they stuck in her mouth unable to speak. "I need you to back away, it's to dangerous for a mortal to be here" I looked at her, stone faced and ready to run up the wall to leave

. "y-you're not. . . n-not a . . . ."

"Shinigami? Yes, in fact I am and I'm in a bit of a rush if you would be so kinda to leave me to my work" I was hoping the shock would make her faint, but sadly she only grew pail. "I-i knew it. . . . I knew they were real!" She stammered as I tilted my head surprised by her statement.

"You what?. . . how on earth did you know?" I paused and watched her a little more closely. "All persons who witness us are supposed to have their memories of the event erased. . . Like what I'll have done to you once I'm done".

She took a step back and started fidgeting. "w-well I. . . this isn't. . .the first time. . . I've actually meet a Grim Reaper"

I hated that word, I much rather prefer "Shinigami" to the dreaded name the English called us. I walked towards her until i was nearly stepping on her feet. "What on earth do you mean? that's not possible." She blushed and took another step back. "Well. . .I'll tell you if you come to dinner tonight and I'm allowed to ask a few questions myself."

She was sly I'll give her that, But could I really trust she wasn't lying about it? I would have to ask the Society what I should do about her, personal affairs was going to have a riot with this if I was actually forced into dinner with mortals. But oddly enough she had me intrigued. Thinking it over, I should probably just go to see what she knows, even if it's something small. I didn't have any other plans besides another soul later that night.

" As you wish. . ." I nodded my head to her "I shall accompany you for dinner tonight, but it's only tonight then I will be forced to leave you and your family be." I left out the part of stealing her memories. she nodded and failed to hide a smile. "alright then, what time suits you?" "Anytime, I don't have another reaping until late tonight so anytime would work" I couldn't believe that I was doing this, I was going to be the laughing stock of the Society.

"alright, Eight then." she told me her address and turned to leave. "dinner with a legendary Shinigami" She paused and turned back to me. "And here I haven't introduced myself, You probably already know since my name is on the "To-Die List" but I'll tell you anyways. It's Rosalyn, Rosalyn Carosella"

I didn't realize till later that she called me a "Legendary Reaper" nor that she knew about the "To-Die List" but as she walked away, Something about her made me curious to know more. From that moment on, she'd have me guessing. I also forgot about the two Shinigami struggling on the roof.

_**(((okay guys, I changed this chapter a bit, I didn't like where it was going and wanted to change it. and the part about William and Grell is from the OVA about them when they were in training and had to retrieve the one writer's soul. So if you haven't seen it don't worry it's not important. but if you did see that one then WOOT! go you, you know what I'm talking about xD anyways, I had to rewrite it because I didn't like the ending. so blaaa there you go new ending of this chapter. next chapter is going to strt off back in the perspective of the zombie girl(just a heads up) and get a little more involved that way, then will continue to be in Adrian/Undertaker's point of view. I really hope you like the story, it's gets better just you wait! I'm very proud of my work on this one because I've worked really hard on it. ANYWAYS! next chapter should be up soon(ish) bye guys!))))**_


End file.
